Drawn by the beauty
by captinifeelwozey
Summary: The future for Wrath with his pack is unknown as he finds himself wrapped up in hierarchy differences. Wrath knows one thing can secure his Alpha status and it requires a human mate.


Firstly I would like to apologise to anyone who has been waiting for this instalment as I published it on Fictionpress and forgot to publish it here. Opps.

**Prequel to - Drawn by ****the Forest**

(Please note you do not need to have read 'Drawn by the Forest'– as it is a prequel after all! However, it is recommended.)

**Drawn by the Beauty**

_**Becoming Alpha: Wrath's story**_

_**May**_

The Alpha had me on my back; belly exposed, the weight of a full grown wolf leaning into my chest. He wanted me to submit to him, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I opened my jaw; canines exposed, I twisted and snarled at him letting him know I would not submit. If I couldn't get myself out of this position I would have no choice. My hind legs managed to get a grip on his underbelly, and I pushed at the same time as I clamped my jaw on the end of his nose. He shouldn't have had it so close to my face. He winced and shifted backwards away from me. I scrambled upwards and on to all fours. I needed to act fast and regain balance. My best advantage was endurance and I could fight for a long time before I became exhausted. He was old and could not.

The Alpha's mate had not long ago reached an age where she could not breed anymore. Traditionally the Alpha male and female were the breeding pair. We were all closely related and so traditionally the Alpha female was chosen and brought into the pack from the human population to contribute new genes. The first to mark her became the Alpha. My competition once the current Alpha was removed, was Taos: a black male who matched my size and speed. He was also my cousin.

I was currently fighting my uncle, an Alpha who bent the rules and wanted to lead forever. My father was Alpha before him; he died when my uncle challenged his position some years ago and killed him when he was large enough to do so. Again, today my uncle wouldn't accept his position. He was trying to hold us off from claiming Alpha status, buying time for him to claim a new younger mate, one who could breed. I felt sorry for his current mate, cast aside now that she could no longer bare his children.

I jumped at him and collided into his shoulder. My jaw came around the back of his neck and I bit down. A moan escaped the Alphas mouth. My victory was short lived. The Alpha turned in my grasp causing the skin on his neck to rip open into four gaping wounds where my canines had punctured him. He retaliated and copied my move only he bit into my skin just below my right shoulder blade. His grip was so hard I felt his teeth scraping on my bone.

The Alpha, my uncle had been very bad. He had left when he was young because he couldn't fight the Alpha at the time; his father, my grandfather. He found himself a female who he bred with and many years later he returned; my father was at that time the new Alpha and my uncle took his position by killing him. Usually the Alpha would step down when his time had come and this would minimise any bloodshed, however occasionally a character like my uncle would come along and he refused only to cause chaos.

I felt the blood dripping through my fur, against my skin and I saw it in a puddle at the forest floor, coating the precious brown earth and grey rocks with crimson. I whined as I moved, feeling the skin at my gaping wound twist as I stepped. I shoved myself away from the Alpha, my right front leg starting to feel weak. My blood was smeared all over his muzzle and on his teeth, equally I could taste his. I jumped towards him knowing that my best advantage; endurance, had just been ripped from my flesh. I could no longer fight him for hours; I could feel the blood leaking from my wound taking my energy and my hope with it. I hoped I had done enough damage to his neck to warrant him becoming weaker. I was in no luck.

The Alpha threw himself at me the same time as I jumped towards him, we collided and crashed into each other in mid air, his body was heavier than mine but I had the extra force of my jump against him. We both crashed onto the ground, the claws of his paw scratched at my wound and I whined aloud. I focused all of my energy, the little that I had left in taking him out. My jaw surrounded his neck and as I bit down into his flesh he rolled me over and a rock jabbed into my shoulder. The Alpha pulled his neck backwards away from me, my teeth barely grazing his skin. He bit around my muzzle, silencing me; I was too weak to move, the pain in my wound crippling me.

The Alpha had me just where he wanted me; on my back submitting to him. I had no choice, I could not continue, how he managed it I didn't know. I was fully aware that he could now chuck me out of our pack. Force me away because I was nearly a fully grown male threatening his authority and his position. I wanted my revenge; I wanted to see this man die with my hands for killing my father. Something I had personally witnessed at the age of five, fourteen years ago, after swearing my revenge I had detested him since, but waited until the time was right when I was strong enough to do so. The Alpha forced me to stay in that position for what felt like ten minutes. Ten embarrassing minutes as I lead there bleeding and feeling even weaker by the second. The rest of our pack stood towards the edges of this clearing watching us. I didn't dare move.

The Alpha growled at me and in one fluid motion he jumped up and off my body. Not looking back he walked with a walk that showed his pride and achievement as he stalked away towards the forest, no doubt going back to his warm cabin where his reject mate would try and patch him up.

Victory was his for a brief moment. In a callous move, by fighting the Alpha once I had already tired him out and wounded him so, Taos stuck from behind; doing what I had failed to do. From the small crowd of people a large smudge of jet black fur jumped onto the Alphas back, biting into the wound I had already inflicted. The Alpha collapsed at the weight of his son on his back. Taos had him in a vice grip his mouth around the Alphas jugular, the Alpha didn't last long. His air supply cut off, steadily his struggles weakened and the Alpha lay still beneath Taos. Dead.

I was not surprised Taos had it in him to kill his own father; they were both just as brutal and malicious as each other. A few minutes later Taos let go of his father and walked around to face him directly in the face, nudging him with his nose to confirm he was dead. Taos didn't hang around; he walked off leaving his father's body unburied and in wolf form. I burned and buried my father when he was killed by his brother. Taos although he was the killer, he was disrespecting his father by not dealing with him and putting our very discrete existence at risk because people might found his wolf body.

At this very moment, Taos was not the new Alpha and never was I. Although we both fit the criteria for male strength and leadership there was one thing we were both missing. This one thing was the most important. It was a mate. A mate who could breed with the Alpha, a mate from outside of our community in order to pool in new genes, a healthy female and I knew just the one.

I lay there on my back against the forest floor; the swell of blood pooling around me steadily increasing. Little energy was required for me to change back into my human self. My eyes began to get heavy as I watched our people walk away, back to their houses. I opened my eyes and my sister had appeared at my side. Caitrin held her human hands against my side, applying pressure to my wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding and the pain increased once again, I winced.

The sounds of people talking brought my heavy eye lids up.

"We can't leave him there, somebody will find him." I heard a female say. I couldn't see what was happening with my sister kneeling in front of me.

"We should burn him," said another female.

"It's not our job. He's a deserter if he doesn't do it." This voice sounded like Kallie, a lady who went to university not ten years ago to study law, all in the hopes of securing our future here in these woods. Of course, back then the tuition fees were free and many of us used to leave to study at university, unfortunately these days we are unable to afford sending all of our teenagers there.

I let out a lung full of air in a huff. "Burn him" I said, my voice carried, it was loud enough that it stopped the women from talking. "He deserves no mourning. Just burn his damn body and burry the ashes. Taos is a coward for not facing his father and dealing with his body."

Caitrin shooed the women away, to start them preparing for a fire, ordering them to collect wood and dig a pit as we didn't want a forest fire on our hands.

When we were alone Caitrin opened up to me. She shared the same fears as I.

"We cannot let Taos become Alpha," she whispered as she washed the dirt from my wounds. She didn't want anyone to overhear her. "He will destroy this pack; it already nearly crumbled under his father's guidance. Taos cares about one thing. Power. He wants to control all of us."

Caitrin and I had spoken of this before. We both feared that Taos or any of my uncle's offspring, all of which were self absorbed, would become the next Alpha. We couldn't let it happen. I would not let it happen.

"I will sort it out. Don't worry Cait, I just need to hold him off while I recover then I will sort out a healthy woman for us."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" She asked.

"I might do." I smiled. "I need to keep it quiet. Taos cannot find out. Could you imagine?" I mused. "It wouldn't surprise me if he took a female by force."

I would have to keep a very close eye on him.

_**Two weeks later**_

A delicate carpet of bluebells smothers the woodland floor, the thick layer looking soft when the wind blows on the tiny blue flowers. Yet there is something even more beautiful in these woods; a girl. Last month I saw the most striking thing in the world for the first time and she stood before me unknowing that I was there. My eyes adjusted to the wondrous sight between the blades of grass. I was lead on my belly in wolf form catching a quick nap when a noise made me open my eyes. I thought I was dreaming. In this tall grass I was easily hidden as I watched a girl stand still and look high into the air. I wanted to look up to see what she saw but my eyes wouldn't leave her face. Soft smooth porcelain skin whipped rosy from the weather. Big and bright almond eyes accentuated by a small silky mouth and delicate plump lips to compliment her small jaw. Her long hair was being swung in all directions by the wind making her look free. She looked happy and at ease.

Transfixed I watched as her arms slowly lift outwards; the air travelling between her fingertips. Her lips parted, she inhaled and span around on the spot. Oh she was so beautiful. The girl turned to her left and walked towards the water's edge where she stopped. Her hands I noticed were of perfection; they reached for the front of her jacket and unzipped it. Her shoulders covered with white cotton were exposed as she removed her jacket. Her tantalizing hands unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time her arms lowered. The girl opened her blouse, but I could not see the swells protruding from her chest I could only see her right side and her back. Her shirt opened and she quickly slid it down her back, it sent shivers up my spine. Her hands reached behind her and her bra was unclasped. Her back sculpted, slight shoulders with the perfect waist leading down to a curved rear which was next to be uncovered. I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe my luck.

I felt myself harden taking in the sight before me. She bent forwards and her jeans slowly lowered uncovering her arse. Slender legs moved out of the bundle on the floor just after her cotton knickers dropped adding to the pile. I found my hips were circling; grinding against the ground. Her arse cheeks were perfectly formed and rounded; it was the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, complimenting her hourglass hips. I found it hard to resist going to her. She was teasing me with this glorious sight.

She bent forwards; I was treated to an even more glorious sight right between her legs. A smooth peachy mound accompanied by the sweetest of slits, I imagined to be slick and wet. I heard myself pant because my breathing had hardened along with other things. I forced control over myself; she must not know I am here. Her next actions puzzled me because she pulled up a swimming costume, covering her perfect arse and perfect skin. I must not have noticed her get it out as I was too busy ogling at her incredible assets. I watched her gracefully step into the water and slipped away before I was seen.

I will never forget that day. Today I watched whilst draped over a branch in a nearby tree; a tree with a very good view. After I had left that first day, I felt incomplete, I felt I had to see her again; I needed to see her again. Over a month ago I first laid eyes on her. I could not think of anything else except her, when I closed my eyes at night I saw her, when I daydreamed I thought of her. She was inside me an addiction an obsession. I needed her.

I returned to this part of the woods every day when I was able to and I found what I was looking for; I had found out her pattern. Every Sunday around midday the girl would come through that patch of the woods in front of me, she would strip and swim in the lake. On cold days she would just come and sit with a blanket, maybe fall asleep and on others she would come with a book. Mostly she swam. I didn't understand her need for a swimming costume.

The girl came back here today as predicted. She changed ready for swimming then slowly entered the water. She swam to the center of the lake where she floated on her back. I watch with ease and fascination. I just loved to watch her, to wonder about this mysterious girl. I felt like I knew her well yet I wondered who was she? What was her name? Why does she come here? I think I could answer that last question; because she feels as free as I do when I'm here. The girl swam back to the bank; I watched curiously at her every move. She dried herself with the towel she retrieved from her bag and laid it on the floor; she lay down on top of it, looking at the sky. About thirty minutes had passed when her eyes closed and breathing deepened. I knew she was asleep; I had watched her enough to know the change.

Again I waited and watched. Toying with the idea of going up to her and touching her, I wanted nothing more than to touch this girl, woman. I wanted to touch her skin; I needed to see if she felt as soft as she looks. There was another more curious male part of me that wanted to see her chest naked. In all the weeks she had been coming I was yet to see the front of her naked. Perhaps next week I would watch from the other side of the clearing, but it would be more fun to wait and dream about her.

Jumping from the branch I had been draped over, I stalked towards the girl. I noticed it had gone silent in the clearing; the animals had disappeared. Through the grass I stepped quietly and slowly; eyes on my target, my stealth was imperative. Once close I spent a few moments studying her face. This is the closest I had been to her; she was even more beautiful than from afar. I allowed myself to change into human form. Knelt down beside her, naked I reached out with my hand. I let my index finger slowly approach her cheek and with the lightest of touches I made contact with her rosy skin. My finger gently smoothed over her skin and travelled across her bottom lip. The girl moved slightly and took in a breath. I panicked and ran for the cover of the trees changing back into a wolf as I ran.

Once undercover again I found another perch to wait on. Today was going to be different; I needed to see who she was. Once the girl was awake I followed her as closely as I could without her seeing or hearing me. I walked behind her through the forest as she strolled away from the clearing. I knew she would be heading towards civilisation, to the places where a high population of people lived. When she reached the road some thirty minutes later the girl got into a car that was parked by the side of the road. I watched from the tree line as her car drove off.

The next Sunday I was more prepared. I waited in the tree line by the side of the road, when she arrived in her car and started to walk into the forest I went over to her car. Smelling the vehicle to memorise its scent I peered inside and memorised the car and its number plate. Once satisfied I ran back into the clearing and as usual I watched her from afar. As soon as she had started to walk back towards her car, I made a run for it by heading towards the east; I would reach the road a few miles ahead in the direction she drove off in last week. My plan was to follow her.

As soon as I could see the road the other side of the trees, I followed it running as fast as I could dodging between the trees because I knew I couldn't keep up with a car for long. Around ten minutes later I saw her car go past; she must have been travelling at around fifty miles per hour. I could feel the burn in my legs as I pushed them forwards forcing one foot in front of the other. The girl was gaining distance on me; I jumped out of the trees and onto the side of the road where my run would be easier and faster. I didn't care about other cars seeing me I only cared about her.

At the crucial place I saw her turn off the main road and take a left towards the only town it lead to. I stopped my run because I knew for sure where she was heading, there's no way I could keep up and I thought of the most obvious idea. Catching my breath I made my way back home. It was the following Sunday that I discovered where she lived.

I didn't watch her in the clearing this week. As a human I drove my truck past the place where she parked her car every Sunday. It confirmed that she was here today and I drove east on the road, where I had ran last week. I turned left off the road where she had turned. About two miles up the road I found a lay-by to stop in and I waited for her car to drive past. An hour had passed when I finally saw her car approach in my rear view mirror. As she went by I pulled out, keeping back I followed her car.

The girl's car travelled into town, going past the industrial estates on the outskirts. She drove in deeper, and onto a housing estate. It was harder to follow her here as the roads were shorter and more winey. I managed it and after the last bend I saw her car parked outside a house. The girl got out of the car and went inside. I parked my truck a little down the road, I waited and watched.

It was a few weeks later when I sensed I was being followed. Today was a Sunday and I was heading to the clearing to see my beautiful mysterious girl from afar. Around fifteen miles; half way between the clearing and our village inside the nature reserve, I stopped and hid behind a short and wide Hazel, the colour of my coat heaped me to camouflage into the tree. I turned into wolf form and waited patiently and silently. After awhile my suspicions were confirmed as I heard a twig snap in the distance. When the sounds of light footsteps on the ground got closer I stepped out into my follower's path ready for a battle.

I found myself in front of an all black wolf; it was Taos. Internally I kept myself on the edge and ready to fight. Externally I made myself appear relaxed and relieved to see him, I didn't want him to think my defences were still up and I had something to hide. Like a girl.

'Oh it's you.' I said silently to him; communicating telepathically. 'I thought somebody dangerous might be following me, guess I was wrong. What are you doing out here?'

'I've noticed you disappearing Wrath.' Taos said slyly. I didn't say anything and just let him get it all out, he could have his moment. 'And I've also noticed it happens to be every Sunday. Now what could possibly be so interesting on a Sunday?"

"Well I don't go to church if that's what you were thinking." I laughed and walked off. I knew for sure he didn't know about the girl. I had circled that clearing every weekend and I hadn't smelt any other person apart from me and her.

I could feel him walking behind me. "Don't joke with me Wrath. I know something's doing. I just haven't figured it out yet." I stopped and turned around.

"You will be trying for a long time Taos. Stop your paranoia I'm not doing anything on Sundays. Literally. I just like some alone time. You should try it, it's relaxing."

"Wrath. I'm on to you," he said.

"And I don't have to explain myself to you." I walked away from him, he didn't follow.

I decided to keep up my every-Sunday-is-alone-time act, but I had to stop visiting the girl, instead I headed more to the west on Sundays and waited by myself to keep up the act, I kept my movements consistent. My only problem with that is then Taos can predict my movements; however that could be of my advantage. I needed to keep her safe and I knew for sure that Taos would follow me again. It didn't stop me from seeing her though, I would visit her house at night and occasionally I would go to see her at the clearing on a Sunday but I never stayed long. I also occasionally pretended to go for my walk on a Sunday and instead I followed Taos.

It would be another three months before I knew it was safe to communicate with her. I needed her to see me; I physically needed her to know who I was and I needed to pick the perfect moment.

_**The End**_

**A/N**

Thank you for reading Drawn by the Beauty. This was the prequel to Drawn by the Forest. I will be writing the sequel called Drawn by the Rain in the near future; however I can't say when that will be finished.


End file.
